


【了游】冬眠

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: 人外，了见是蛇，原梗来自拉面哥的白巢同样难得的健全文学，小情侣贴贴
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, 鸿上了见x藤木游作
Kudos: 1





	【了游】冬眠

现在还是冬天，一般到了这种季节的时候鸿上了见都会在家办公，但今天藤木游作放学回到家的时候没看到他。鸿上了见有什么事情要出门的时候会发消息通知他，今天不仅什么消息都没有，更奇怪的是室内的温度和室外差别不大，心跳突然加快的游作连忙往室内走，鸿上了见有很多事情都不会主动跟他说，万一真的遇到了什么一时无法应对的事情——游作不由得抓紧了书包的背带，直到在客厅看到一截雪白的蛇尾时他才放缓自己的脚步松了口气。

游作想起来刚刚连门都没来得及关，他连忙返回到玄关尽量轻声的将门合上，然后抱着书包回到客厅里。游作小心的绕开地上的蛇尾，果不其然看到了在躺在沙发上闭着眼睛的了见。

冬天难以抵抗的生物本能会让他在温度极低的时候进入冬眠的状态，以往这个时候他会选择在家中开启暖气办公，但今天非常不凑巧的——供暖系统好像出了点问题，环境封闭的室内温度也只比室外稍微高一点点。

大概是这个原因，习惯了不需要刻意在游作面前保持人类的模样，在家中放松状态的鸿上了见还没来得及应对这次突如其来的供暖问题，就因为翻涌而上的睡意半靠在沙发上睡着了。

其实游作知道进入冬眠状态的鸿上了见根本听不见他的声音，哪怕不小心踩到他的尾巴也没事，但他还是当了见浅眠时那样小心翼翼的降低自己发出的声响，不让额外因素打扰他的睡眠。

室内的温度猜也知道是供暖系统出了问题，但藤木游作没什么寒冷的感觉，他今天出门前被鸿上了见额外披了一件带着余温的大衣不说，脖子上也被绕了一条深蓝色的围巾，了见甚至还在不会影响他呼吸的状态下给围巾打了个漂亮的结。

“了见…？”

藤木游作把自己的书包放在地上，走近进入睡眠状态的鸿上了见叫了一声他的名字。了见上身还保持着人类的样子，胸膛浅浅地起伏但没有对他的呼唤有任何反应——以往游作只要叫他的名字都能得到回应，那看来是冬眠状态持续了有一段时间了。

高级公寓的供暖修复只要通知了的话应该很快，但他不知道要怎么把这条大型森蚺搬回卧室内，鸿上了见很少能拥有深度睡眠所以冬眠也并不是什么不好的事情，只是他一般都以工作和*别的更重要的事情为理由并不想顺应这个本能。

游作慢慢的走到沙发边坐在铺了一层地毯的地上，了见保持着平稳的呼吸，手中的文件掉了一半在地上，而桌上的笔记本电脑也还处于开启的状态。

游作拿走他手中的文件整齐得摆回桌子上，然后把身上属于了见的大衣脱下来盖在他身上再凑得近了一些，能看到顺应本能反应时了见脸颊到脖颈处的皮肤表层上浮着一层薄薄的白色蛇鳞，游作先是用手轻轻的碰了一下用指肚慢慢的描摹着触感奇妙的鳞片，在指尖碰到他的眼睛的时候游作想起了见属于捕食者的竖瞳，一开始他确实会因为本能而后退，但现在他会在后退之前伸手用力的抱紧眼前的鸿上了见，一边用意志压抑自己的颤抖一边凑上去，即便是本能也不能阻止他得到了见的吻。

藤木游作的手指摸索到鸿上了见的嘴唇的时候他才想起来今天出门时还没来得及讨到一个吻，于是他俯下了身。

和平时不一样，鸿上了见的嘴唇没什么温度，冰凉而柔软。因为没有补充水分缘故所以吻起来的感觉有点儿粗糙，于是游作又像是小猫舔牛奶那样小心的舔了舔他的嘴唇。  
游作从蛇鳞逐渐摸到人类的皮肤上，触感很光滑，而起了点儿玩闹心的小男生试着用手指戳了戳他的脸颊，然后再用整个手掌捧住他的脸。古铜色的皮肤在沾染了水汽以后会变得更加性感，无论是在沐浴之后还是——  
游作摇了摇头把脑内突然变得限制级的画面赶了出去。即便有了大衣的覆盖鸿上了见的温度也没有提升多少，而即使知道这是正常的，冰凉的温度也让游作不由得皱眉。

他更喜欢和了见在一起时捂得暖和一些的体温。

游作从柜子里抱出一床棉被思考着或许由他来当供暖源会比较合适，而且鸿上了见也确实会在冬天时候的浅眠中抱得紧一些。游作解开自己的领带又脱下了外衣，确认棉被已经盖严实了以后才掀开一个角往里面钻，沙发面积并不大甚至可以说有点小，他必须得紧紧的贴着鸿上了见并且还要抱住他才能不掉下来。

以往在一个被窝睡觉的时候都是高中生被蛇尾或者成年人的手臂给牢牢地圈住，这回得由他来主动。小男生把手搭在他的胸口，又将头埋进了见的侧颈，熟悉的味道让游作继续凑近了一些用鼻尖蹭蹭了见脖颈处浮现的蛇鳞。

因为全身都贴着森蚺的缘故，游作在抱住他的同时也被了见腰部以下蛇尾部分冰凉的鳞片激得一颤，但也只是抖了一下就又抱得更紧。在确认鸿上了见依旧没有从冬眠中醒过来的迹象时，游作才将嘴唇贴近他能所触碰到的那些鳞片附近浅浅的吻着。只隔着一层衬衫可以让热量传递得更好，所以即便高中生一开始被森蚺的温度冻得发抖他也没松手或者是再穿一件外衣，而因为棉被长度而盖不到的那截尾巴也被游作尽量挪到了附近以便让多余出来的棉被能够覆盖到，等到温度逐渐回升的时候游作才渐渐的睡着。

吵醒他的是键盘敲击的声音，游作在舒适的温暖中迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，醒过来的时候发现他被鸿上了见整个的抱在了怀里。看窗外黑压压天色应该是已经错过了晚饭时间，不过了见没有把游作搬回卧室让他自己睡在被窝里，而是让游作继续靠着他的颈窝睡到了现在。

“了见……”

小男生的声音还带着点没有清醒的鼻音，而看到游作睡醒的成年人嗯了一声吻了吻他的额头然后合上了笔记本。原本在了见脸颊附近还清晰可见的鳞片已经不见了踪影，不过身下那截白色的蛇尾倒是还在，在地毯上移动的时候还能听到细小的摩擦声。

“我去做饭，你想吃什么？”

因为靠在鸿上了见颈窝的缘故，只要稍微转转头就能看见他平时遮掩在体恤之下，锁骨位置的凹陷。

“都可以…”

还处于朦胧状态的小男生下意识往成年人怀里缩了一下，虽然鸿上了见可以现在就让修理人员过来修好供暖，但是今天他想稍微维持一下被藤木游作捂热的温度。

“我联系了负责修复供暖系统的工作人员，明天早上会过来。”

在即将暂时松开手前鸿上了见将嘴唇凑到游作耳边，轻声又郑重的道谢。

“…游作，谢谢。”

END


End file.
